memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 3/Tam runs
Voyager is floating in space after being badly damaged by Tin Man's shockwave that destroyed two Borg cubes. Captain's log supplemental, Tin Man has fled with a Borg cube close behind it as for us we're unable to pursue pending repairs to Voyager. In the briefing room Lieutenant Crusher and Lieutenant Torres are giving the rest of the staff the full damage report. Whatever Tin Man hit us with is the same thing that hit the Enterprise with when the Romulans were trying to destroy it, so far we're still hard at work repairing our power systems but it fried some systems on Voyager that I thought couldn't suffer this kind of damage Lieutenant Crusher says as he looks at the senior staff. Commander Halliwell looks at both Wesley and B'Elanna. How long will repairs take? asked Typhuss as he looks at both Wesley and B'Elanna. They look at him and the Captain. Give me and B'Elanna 14 hours we need to restore shields and weapons but we got warp drive back online Wesley says as he looks at Commander Halliwell. Captain Tyson looks at the senior staff. As soon as we're done here Tina set a course to pursue Tin Man and the Borg Captain Tyson says as he looks at his daughter. Before he could finish Tina asked him a question. Uh excuse me does anyone forget how dangerous this ship is from Lieutenant Crusher's comments it destroyed a Romulan D'deridex class warbird and crippled the Enterprise, and it nearly destroyed us we should set a course home and let the Borg have the ship Tina says as she looks at them. Her father looks at her. Tina no one is forgetting what that ship can do but if the Borg get Tin Man they'll be more powerful they've been since we first encountered them Jason says as he looks at his daughter. She nods and leaves the briefing room along with most of the senior staff but Jason and Typhuss. She's right you know Typhuss who am I to ask the crew to risk destruction at the hands of an alien ship that single handily took out a Romulan warbird and two Borg cubes Jason says as he looks at his XO/brother in law. Typhuss leans on the seal of the window. Any advice Commander? Captain Tyson says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss snickers a bit and tells him about his first command. My first command was the USS Zeus, during a battle with the Cardassians in the Beloti sector, the second officer and the first officer were killed, the Captain died in my arms and I took command says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. Jason looks at him. Guessing you had to make a lot of tough choices Jason says as he looks at Typhuss. Yeah I did, I was young and I commanded the Zeus for one year then Starfleet Command took my ship away from me because I wasn't ready for command says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. Jason looks at him. They didn't feel like you were worthy of command? Jason asked as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. I don't know, I was young, I didn't know the first thing about commanding a starship says Typhuss as he looks at Jason.